The invention concerns a centrifuge-drum disk, with spacers in the form of strips welded to the top.
Disks of this type are generally known. They are intended to increase the output of the drum. The disks are usually truncated cones, and several are accommodated in a stack inside the drum, with the spacers maintaining a slight gap between each pair. It is within these gaps that the solids are separated from the liquids.
The spacers are spot welded to known disks. This process leaves interstices between the disk and the spacer that extend from one weld to the next. Liquids and solids can penetrate into these interstices and are difficult to eliminate by the conventional cyclic chemical rinsing.
Interstices that are not absolutely clean can in particular contaminate any products that are clarified between the disks and must satisfy high purity standards. This is especially true of the biotechnology field. Again, when a processing line is switched over to another product, the latter can be detrimentally affected by residue from the previous product if the system is inadequately rinsed, and thorough cleaning of the interstices between the disks and the spacers is impossible even when the drum and its components are disassembled and scrubbed.